Gol idiota spagnolo
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Stupido Spag-Antonio, ¡tienes que ganarle a ese macho patatas!" Maldita sea, no recordaba la ultima vez que la italiana había estado tan emocionada de esta manera. OneShot.
1. Chapter 1

No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mía. ;A

* * *

><p>Tenia cerrada sus manos en puños y hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no morderse el labio inferior, pues los nervios y la emoción la estaban matando.<p>

"_Stupido Spag_-Antonio, ¡tienes que ganarle a ese macho patatas!" Maldita sea, no recordaba la ultima vez que la italiana había estado tan emocionada de esta manera.

"_Ve~_ ¡Vamos Ludwig!" Saltaba de arriba abajo la italiana menor al igual de emocionada que su hermana.

"¡_Silenzio, sorella_!" Gruño la mayor y volvía su atención al partido.

No podía evitarlo, pero con tantos gritos del público le estaban destrozando los nervios y tal parecía que las fans de Antonio también estaban presentes.

"¡_Che palle_!" Busco a su ojiverde por todo el campo con la mirada hasta que lo encontró en la esquina del campo.

Esperando a que sus demás compañeros se organizaran para golpear el balón hacia la portería contraria cuando el pateara el balón, miro a Romana y le guiño el ojo.

"_Maledizione…_ Ese _idiota…_" Gruño la italiana con la cara roja como un tomate.

El español trato de concentrarse y pateo el balón, los jugadores alemanes y españoles saltaron para golpear el balón, este fue impactado hacia la portería segundos después, y pocos segundos le dio al portero alemán para bloquear el balón, y este objeto pequeño y redondo siendo impactado contra la red, lo primero que se escucho fue a la multitud exclamando de felicidad y otros de frustración, y a la selección española felicitando a Carles Puyol.

"¡Gol…!" Grito la italiana mayor emocionada, quien miro a su hermana menor.

"_Ve~_" Murmuro triste. "¡Tu puedes, Ludwig!" Alzaba su brazo y lo movía de un lado a otro para llamar la atención del alemán, quien a estas alturas estaba regañando a su hermano mayor: Prusia, por no tomar el partido en serio.

"¡Olvídalo! No nos…¡No ganaran!" Gritaba feliz la mayor, maldición, en verdad estaba muy emocionada por el partido.

"Ve~" Saco una pequeña bandera blanca de su bolso y comenzó a agitarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pocos minutos les dieron a los españoles de celebrar, pues el partido continúo de nuevo, solo tenían que seguir así y ganarían sin esfuerzo.

Si, era fácil poder pensar eso.

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo, y por el momento ningún equipo pudo anotar otro gol, la alarma sonó hizo su aparición y el partido había terminado oficialmente, los del equipo ganador corrían emocionados por todo el campo, gritando de alegría.

"Gilbert, ¿sin resentimientos?" Le sonreía al albino.

"¡No le hables al asombroso!" Exclamaba con rencor y se marchaba del lugar.

"¡¿No quieres cambiar mi camisa?" Le exclamo para que lo escuchara.

El albino no se molesto en contestarle y continúo caminando.

Antonio no demoro el tiempo y se dirigió al edificio del estadio para reunirse con su equipo, que aun continuaban con la emoción y algunos que se dirigían a las duchas.

"_Mon ami_" Llamo su amigo francés.

"¡Francis!" Lo abrazo emocionado. "¡Ganamos!"

"_Oui_, pude ver a _mon ami la Pruss_-Gilbert enojado por el corredor" Le devolvía el abrazo. "¿Vamos a celebrar?"

"Lo siento, pero…"

"_Mon amour_, ¡Lovina esta esperando en el bar donde nos reuniremos, _mon ami_!" Mentía el rubio para que su amigo ojiverde aceptara.

"¡Oh! Entonces solo me daré una rápida ducha y estaré listo" Decía emocionado y corría a las duchas.

"_Ve~_ ¡_Germa_-Ludwig!" La italiana menor corrió a abrazar a su alemán. "No estés enojado por que perdiste, ¿si?" Hundía su cara en el pecho del rubio.

El alemán se aclaro la garganta y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a su italiana para que dejara de llorar. "No estoy enojado, pero Gilbert pudo haber jugado mejor…"

"¡Perdiste macho patatas! ¡Y eso fue tu culpa!" Se burlaba Lovina.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Gilbert" Se quitaba a Felicia de encima y se daba media vuelta para buscar al albino de su hermano.

"_Ve~_ Ludwig, ¡quiero ir contigo…!" Corría hacia el alemán.

"¡Y no le hagas nada malo a mi _sorella_!" Amenazaba la mayor.

Quien se desespero al ver como todos se marchaban y ella aun no lograba encontrar al ojiverde, se dirigió a buscarlo, pero la mayoría de los jugadores no estaban.

"¿_Bastardo_?" Llamaba una y otra vez.

Maldición, ¿donde estará ese idiota? Se animo a preguntarle a uno de los sujetos que estaba trabajando y tal fue su sorpresa al escuchar que el idiota de España se había marchado con sus amigos a celebrar.

Salió resignada del estadio y para su lama suerte, no estaba el vehículo de España, ni su hermana, así que tendría que regresar caminando, pues no llevaba su bolso con ella para llamar al idiota.

"Romana, ¿necesitas ayuda?" Escucho la voz del holandés, quien había visto el partido, pues tenia curiosidad en saber quien ganaría.

"¡_Che palle_! No me llames así, cualquiera podría escuchar ¿que tipo de ayuda?" Se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Bien sabia que en estos momentos no era lo mejor hablar con Holanda, pues no tenia una muy buena relación con España y mucho menos ahora que tendría que jugar contra el en el partido final.

"Puedo llevarte al hotel en el que te hospedas. España no esta aquí" Fueron sus únicas palabras.

"¡No necesito ayuda!" Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel.

Maldición, ¿por que tenia que oscurecer tan pronto?

***Bar***

Mientras que en un bar cercano, España intentaba disculparse con Prusia.

"¡No le hables al asombroso…!" Le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

"¡Pero te dije que lo lamentaba!"

"¡_Oui_! _Mon ami_, creo que deberías aceptar sus disculpas" Le daba unas palmadas en su espalda y le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

"_Ja…_" Murmuro el albino resignado.

"Por cierto…" Le dio un sorbo a su bebida fría. "¿Donde esta Roman-Lovina…?" Miraba de un lado a otro el bar.

"_Kesesese~_" Hic. "¡Solo estamos nosotros tres!" Hic.

"Pero Francis dijo…"

"Mentí sobre eso, _mon amour_" Reía un poco y le daba otro sorbo a la copa de vino.

"¡Joder!" Exclamo el español, quien dejo su bebida en la mesa y salió corriendo del bar.

***Hotel***

"¡_Che palle_! Al fin pude llegar, estoy cansada…" Murmuro la italiana. "Oh, pero ese idiota dormirá en el sofá" Susurro maliciosa y tomo el elevador para llegar a su habitación.

Maldición, ese bastardo también tenía la llave de la habitación.

"¡_Che palle_!" Le dio una patada a la puerta y trato de abrirla.

Frustrada por su mal día, salió a buscar a alguien que pudiera abrir la puerta.

El español estaciono su vehículo en el estacionamiento del estadio y salió como flecha a buscar a su italiana.

"¡_Grazie_!" Dijo Lovina cuando el recepcionista del hotel le dio una llave extra.

Se dirigió al elevador de nuevo, y acciono el botón de subir, mientras esperaba, trataba de calmar sus nervios y frustración y tal pareciera que la música del elevador estaba ayudándole en eso.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió del elevador, tomo la llave de la habitación de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

"Ese idiota aun no llega" Susurro molesta y cerro la puerta a su espalda.

Decidió ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, pues tenia planeado dormir, pues todo este día había estado apurada, primero se despertó al mismo tiempo que España, pues el tenia que irse muy temprano, resignada volvió a dormir aunque no pudo, pues le faltaba la presencia del estúpido ojiverde –aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo- cuando le dio una mirada a su reloj, este indico que llevaba una hora de retraso, ¡maldición! Se levanto de la cama, se dio una ducha fría para despertarse, se puso ropa seca y un día anterior se había prometido que cocinaría para el castaño, tratando de cumplir su promesa, trato de cocinar algo que no se quemara y al parecer tuvo algo de suerte, un poco mas agotada se apresuro a irse y se llevo un tomate para comerlo en el camino.

Se coloco una camisa de la selección española pues su ropa para dormir estaba manchada por tomate, prendió la radio pues la habitación estaba muy silenciosa y lo único que podía escuchar eran las noticias sobre el partido reciente.

Camino hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para sacar un rico y jugoso tomate.

Mientras que el español salía del elevador, con esperanzas de que su italiana estuviera sana y salva en el hotel, abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo primero que escucho fueron unas voces, por las que le tomo poco tiempo en reconocer de que era la radio y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

"¿Romana?" Llamo su nombre y comenzó a buscarla.

Camino hacia la cocina y para su alivio hay estaba su italiana. "¡Lovi!" Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo por detrás. "¡Ganamos!"

"¡M-Muévete…!" Grito casi ahogándose por el tomate.

"¿No estas feliz por mi?" La giro para verla a la cara. "Creí que querías que ganara" ponía la mejor cara de cachorrito regañado que tenia.

"Quería" Dijo la italiana molesta. "Hasta que te olvidaste de mi en el estadio" trato de quitárselo de encima, empujándolo en el pecho.

"¡No fue mi intención! Francia me dijo que me estabas esperando en el bar" Se explicaba el ojiverde.

"¡Pues ese no es mi problema!"

"_Mi dispiace propio…_" Susurro avergonzado.

"_Maledizione…_" Murmuro nerviosa. "_D'accordo…_"

"¿Mhn? Te gusta cuando hablo italiano" Le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"N-No… ¡Y aléjate de mi!" Lo volvía a empujar.

"Te gusta" No era una pregunta y la tomaba de las muñecas. "Tanto como a mi me gusta que uses mis camisas" Se separaba un poco mas y la miraba de pies a cabeza.

"_B-Bastardo_, ¡no me mires!" Su cara se puso roja como un tomate. "¡_Stupido_ pervertido!" Trataba de golpearlo.

Soltó sus muñecas y rodeo la cara de la menor con sus manos y se inclino para besarla en los labios, sonrió al sentir los brazos de Lovina rodear su cuello para acercarlo mas y profundizar el beso. Antonio deslizo sus manos de la cara de Lovina hacia su cintura, se separo un poco de ella rompiendo el beso y la alzo desde los muslo, donde la italiana exclamo en sorpresa y envolvió la cintura de España con sus piernas, Antonio sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios en otro beso mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Se suponía que esto terminaría siendo Oneshot. Tengo este fic escrito desde hace varios meses, pero no soy buena escribiendo lemmons hetero. xDD Así que, si este fic tiene reviews me uniré de valor y escribiré el lemmon en el segundo cap. c:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cerró la puerta de su habitación de una patada y continúo llevando a la italiana en brazos hasta que la deposito en la suave cama.

Lovina fue la primera en avanzar y le quito la camisa que Antonio llevaba puesta.

"_Idiota_, supongo que necesitaras estar muy relajado y preparado para tu siguiente juego, ¿no?" Escuchó la voz de Lovina, mientras recorría su pecho con un par de besos y lamidas.

"Mhn, eso creo" Contesto Antonio, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en su respuesta.

¿Pero como podía? ¡Dios! Teniendo a una chica como Lovina sobre el, de verdad necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces Lovina lo empujo desde el pecho para recostarlo en la cama y posicionándose sobre el español.

Se inclino para besarlo, mientras sus lenguas recorrían el cuerpo de Antonio buscando sus pantalones para también quitárselos, cuando encontró la cremallera, se aseguro de bajarla junto con sus boxers.

Lovina rompió el beso y continúo besando el cuerpo de Antonio.

"_Bene_" Escuchó la voz de la italiana ahora en un tono mas sensual y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir la respiración de la chica cerca de su erección.

El español abrió los ojos como platos y alzo la cabeza para verla a la cara.

"L-Lovina, no es necesario…"

_Nunca habían hecho esto, claro que posiblemente para Antonio no hubiera ningún problema, pero tampoco quería forzar tanto a Lovina, sabia perfectamente que para hacer sentir a la italiana cómoda era ser paciente e ir lento en su relación. _

_Oh al menos ese era su concepto de hacer sentir a Lovina segura hacia pocos minutos. _

Lovina no contestó y pronto ya tenía la gran erección de Antonio en su boca, empezando lamiendo y succionando la punta.

Antonio cubrió sus ojos con su brazo y comenzó a jadear, Lovina se separo un poco, para tomar una bocanada de aire, lamiendo ahora toda la erección y luego volviéndose a meterla casi toda en su boca, causándole un gran gemido por parte de Antonio.

El español estaba casi tan cerca de tener un orgasmo, la lengua de Lovina ahora era lenta, casi al punto de torturarlo.

Trato de empujar un poco su cadera hacia la boca de Lovina, pero volviendo a su posición inicial cuando Lovina lo detuvo, ahora succionando de nuevo la punta.

"Mhm, ¡L-Lovina! ¡Estoy apunto de…!" Los gemidos incrementaron cuando Lovina comenzó a succionar más fuerte.

Causando pocos segundos después que Antonio tuviera un orgasmo, Lovina trato de tomarlo todo pero fracasando cuando el semen logro salir por las comisuras de sus labios, deslizándose por su mandíbula.

"Dios mio, Lovina" Dijo Antonio, un recuperándose de su orgasmo.

"¡N-No te costumbres…!" Escucho decir a la italiana, con un sonrojo en la cara.

Antonio sonrió y ahora era turno de Lovina para estar recostada, se inclino para besar a _su _italiana, mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas y le quitaba la ropa interior.

"Nhg… Antonio, _ho bisogno di te_"

De una sola estocada entro en la italiana, causando que arquera su espalda y soltara un gran gemido.

"¡Ah! ¡Antonio!" Gimió la chica y le rodeo la cintura fuertemente con sus piernas, mientras que el ojiverde continuaba con sus embestidas.

Ahora mas lentas, Antonio se inclino y volvió a besar a Lovina, la chica acercándolo mas el, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Deslizo una mano bajo la camisa de Lovina, casi parpadeando un par de veces al darse cuenta de que la chica no traía puesto un sujetador.

"…De esa manera es mas cómoda" Escucho a Lovina, luego de un gemido.

Comenzó ahora a besar el cuello de la italiana, dejando unas marcas en su piel, tratando de suprimir unos gemidos.

"¡A-Antonio…! ¡Voy a…!" Exclamo Lovina, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Dio unas embestidas un poco mas fuertes hasta que Lovina logro su orgasmo y pocos segundos después de que a él le llegara el suyo, ambos gritando el nombre del otro.

Antonio salió de la chica y se dejo caer en la cama, a lado de ella, se aseguro de cubrir sus cuerpos con la manta y luego posiciono a la italiana sobre el.

La chica recostando su mentón en el pecho del ojiverde para observarlo.

"Te amo" Fue el primero en hablar. "Mas que una Copa"

"Como sea, idiota" Dijo la chica, con un ligero sonrojo. "_Ti amo, mi rendi felice, sei l'amore della mia vita_" Y se acercó para besar a Antonio.

Cuando rompieron el beso, los ojos del español brillaron. "¿Pero no crees que seria genial que la ganara?"

* * *

><p><span>Aclaracion:<span> Antonio no le quito la camisa a Lovina, porque le excita verla con esa ropa. ahahaha xd bueno a mi tambien, maldita ropa erotica, omg XD

Reviews son amor. **VOY ESCRIBIR UNA SECUELA, PERO ESTA SERA GERITA. **Solo sera un OneShot, con lemon, voy a la mitad, tal vez en un par de horas o ma#ana sera publicada.


End file.
